


Paladins: Champions of the Realm, The Book

by ThePieIsALieWriting



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieIsALieWriting/pseuds/ThePieIsALieWriting
Summary: Paladins: Champions of the Realm, The Book contains all history and events that have ever taken place in the Realm. Discover all characters’ backstories and follow them along on the journey of what may come for the Realm’s future.





	Paladins: Champions of the Realm, The Book

A long, long time ago, during an age called Before Known, the Realm was at its beginning. The world was inhabited by small groups of people spread across the lands. The Realm provided them with everything they needed: food, water, families and a place to call home.

But such privileges came with a price. Every so often the sun would hide away and darkness would swoop over the land. It would last for hours on end, forcing the people to cower in caves where they were cold and blind. It was a tough fight for survival. They called these times "Nit," which later translated into the word "Night" in the modern language. There were nights where they thought the sun would never return.

Hearing their unanswered calls for help were unbearable. So the Moon came to existence. She circled the Realm and banished the darkness wherever the sun didn't go. She would forever stay near, to shine Her magical light upon the world and protect those who were afraid. The people of the Realm slowly left their hiding spots. Slowly but surely they got used to the nights, knowing they were safe under Her care. The people adjusted and grew in intelligence.

They soon learned the control over fire, which they used to warm and protect their houses. Even though this meant they didn’t need Her at those times anymore, the Moon didn't feel jealous. She stayed to light up the night, in case their fires would exstinguish.

The people loved Her and praised Her. They danced and celebrated for Her. They married in Her name under the light of Her goodness. They wrote songs about Her too. They sang so much during the nights that their words managed to reach Her, high up in the sky. "Oh Moon, shine your light upon us. Guide us onto the path we must go. The Moon is good for She fends off the night! Dancing through the stars with the sun, She gives us life."

These words of Her glory were passed down the generations, as was the story that was told to every child. In the night they could sleep in peace, for the Moon would cherish their dreams. The Moon loved them. So much so, that She created dreams of Her own.

She watched them for eons and dreamed of the day they could once meet.

She showed a weakness. Gods didn't lower themselves to such downgraded wishful thinking that compared to the level of a child. The gossip was whispered down into the core of the Abyss, where a new power got summoned. It started to brew deep down in the bowels like a boiling pot.

It was something of pure evil that released and struck their precious Moon in two. She was weakened and broken. No longer whole, She was not worthy to drift in the sky. Pieces of her fell into the Realm. They fell one by one, piercing into the ground where they got covered up by the regrowing land, to be hidden forever. Without the Moon's light, the evil got the opportunity to once again roam freely and rage across the Realm. It reminded the people of the terrifying times their ancestors had lived. And so they named this evil The Darkness.

But even though she was no longer anything, the Moon couldn't stand to blow away like a perished flower in the deserted wind of the universe, while the people she loved so much were endangered.

"You must go." A weak voice proclaimed. "You must be with them and protect them. Go now, before it's too late."

With a few hops, Luna then jumped over the Moon. She fell to the world, burning up in the chained blanket the Darkness had spun around the planet. She withstood it... just barely.

The Lunar Fox crashed into the ground.

She was hurt and weak. The people who had served their Moon for so long, took the magical Fox into their homes. They cared for Her and kept Her safe. She had come to protect them, but without their help, She was nothing.

The servants moved out as pilgrims and went across all of the Realm within the span of one month. They gathered all the moon pieces they came across on their trip and returned them home. They built an altar in the middle of their temple. Here they stored all the moonstones. Luna stayed with them, to protect the temple and its people against anyone who wanted to steal their light.

As the society of the Realm progressed, some turned away from the Moon's light. They no longer believed in a broken goddess that was supposedly protecting them. But the Darkness was very much real, even to them. It still lurked and threatened to destroy all they knew. The people searched for a new power to defend themselves with against this evil.

Once more, The Realm provided. They found Light within themselves, for they too were powerful beings, despite not being godly.

These blessed individuals got together and traveled the Realm. With the power of immortality and light, they fought off the Darkness and sought out those who were like them, to join them in their mission. They became known as The Paladins: Champions of the Realm.

They fought many battles, protecting the Realm against any threats. Their names were mentioned all over the history books, speaking of their battles during the Dragon Scourge, where the Warders learned to control the dragons. And about how they brought peace once again after The First and Second war, also known as the Goblin Scourges. They were famous, because of these stories.

With every battle they were victorious.

They repelled the Darkness with its demon tail between its legs, back to where it came from. The Paladins had restored peace. The Realm was once again freed from the Darkness. They brought upon a Golden Age; the next era that comes after Before Known. It was time to rest and discover the wonders the open Realm had to offer. But of course, there was still a need for leaders to keep everything in balance. And so some of them stayed, devoting their life to lead in the name of justice and prosperity. They set up a government called the Magistrate to serve in favor of the people. The other members of the Paladins gladly gave up their heroic careers and returned to their homelands.

The Realm was safe and illuminated under the light of its broken moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author:  
> ThePieIsALie
> 
> Cover Artist:  
> Gabriel Amici
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> Aeryalpaca  
> Hyuga  
> My good friends and followers who inspire me everyday ^^


End file.
